Glimpses
by swimming-toon-lover
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on the ever popular ten-songs ipod prompts. Contains anime characters, some are pairing centered, some aren't. Some are fluffy, some are dark. Poke/Contest/Ikari, Jessie, Gary, Giovanni. Just for fun.
1. Forever

**HI! This is not what I was hoping would be my return to fanficiton...but I've been a bit obsessed with drabble one-shot collections lately, and I was bored, and I just felt like publishing something. So, love it, hate it, it's still going up. One a day for 10 days. Woo :)**

1. Forever: Papa Roach

He knew it was a bad idea. From the very beginning he knew better. That hadn't stopped him from falling for her though. Ironically, it was his greatest enemy who had tried to warn him. It was easier to blame him, but he knew damn good and well it was his own fault. He was supposed to be the bad guy here. It was never supposed to be her that hurt him. She was too cute, too nice, to girly, to be any sort of heartbreaker. And yet, she had left him to follow her own dreams as he defiantly continued on a different path.

"That was the last one you know." She said softly, pulling back from him.

"Whatever." He turned and walked away, not trusting himself to stand there for another second.

Who would have ever thought that she would really turn out to be this _troublesome._


	2. Serenity

**This is the second one. I hadn't ever listened to it before, but it was on my ipod, so this is what I came up with. **

2. Serenity: Godsmack

It was because he was easy. It was easier to hold on to him and in a way holding on to him was also holding onto her childhood, because, essentially, he was her childhood. Nothing had changed for a long time. When he had turned up at her door after all those years, she had been excited, but also, disappointed. She knew it was the same for him. They had to start all over, borrowing on left over embers of a childhood crush. Life hadn't turned out how either of them had wanted. They retreated into each other to live in a fantasy world where they still had a chance and the world was still wide open and anything could happen; to escape the waste of time it had all been just to end up here.

***sigh* depressing reality...oh well. Next up is Pikachu btw**

**I suppose I said I was going to do this no matter what, but I guess it is standard procedure to ask you to review :)**

**-STL-**


	3. You've Got A Friend In Me

**So…Part 3. Not a pairing (which I was very grateful for). **

3. You got a friend in me: Randy Newman

Pikachu really was his best friend. His favored battler despite the fact that he had, bigger, stronger Pokémon, the one that had been there from the very beginning. No matter where he was in the world, separated from all the friends he had made over the years and the home back in Pallet he rarely saw. They would always be together, and always have each other's backs. They were going to go places, a legendary duo. They were destined for greatness and they were going to do it as the best friends that there had ever been.

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! This genius didn't bring her computer along for break…so I'll be catching up on these today.**

**STL**


	4. Already There

**This one was just too...too perfect of a song, ya know?**

4. I'm Already There: Lonestar

They both knew this was what was going to happen. Sure he didn't travel constantly anymore. They had a permanent house, a place that had really become home when their first child was born. But that didn't change the fact that he still had to be gone from that place, and his family, more than normal.

"Daddy, when are you going to be back this time?" the little voice asked over the phone. It broke his heart every time.

"I'm already there, I'll always be right there with you sweetie."

"Ash…" Misty's face came back on the screen.

"It never gets any easier, does it?" he said. She smiled.

"We've got a lot of practice." They stared at each other for a minute.

"You know I'm always with you though, always have been, always will be." Misty whispered.

"I love you." Ash answered. "Always have, always will."

**-STL-**


	5. Bicycle Race

**This one was actually really hard. So...when the lyrics don't fit, the title does! **

5. Bicycle Race: Queen

He probably should have just gotten his own bike. Then he probably would have had to give it to Misty though, and where would he be? Bikeless, all over again. It was the source of countless arguments that just proved how opposite they were.

"Hey Misty," he said one day. She looked up from Togepi.

"How about we rent some bikes up at the bike road. We'll have a race. If I win, you never get to mention your bike again."

"And if I win Ketchum?" she challenged.

"I'll buy you a bike right then and there, and you can go on in speed and style."

Misty was really going to have to watch her temper to avoid talking about the bike, because there was no way she was leaving now, and Ash was a terrible winner.

**Ugh, not sure I like that ending. The point was that Misty was going to lose on purpose...but, whatever.**

**STL**


	6. Only Wanna Be With You

**Time for a little Contestshipping action :)**

6. Only Wanna Be With You: Hootie and the Blowfish

Drew still didn't know how he had ended up here. One minute he had been a suave, rather spoiled, top coordinator, and now, now he was following a gym leaders daughter around Sinnoh trying to make sure she stayed out of trouble. They had just entered a new city, when a hoard of fangirls impeded his progress. After he finally fought his way out, red faced and a little afraid of what he would see, he found his traveling companion, and now…girlfriend. She didn't look angry however, she was laughing.

"What, not jealous?" he asked.

"Of what? It's not like you want to be around any of them." she said between giggles. "It's cute how flustered you get." and she skipped off.

Yeah, well, she was so confident….maybe he would just…just…follow her to the pokecenter and then around the rest of Sinnoh, and then anywhere else she went, and they would get married and be together forever.

Because as annoying as May Maple was, and as opposite as they seemed, he just couldn't imagine life with anyone else.

**STL**


	7. I'll Try

**This one was rough. It's not a song I'm terribly familiar with, but I sorta like where this went.**

7. I'll Try: Peter Pan 2

Maybe leaving home at 10 was a little too early, but that's when they did it. For most kids it made them grow up way too early, but for one boy, it just made him all the more childish. Ash Ketchum was so full of childlike wonder and a belief in absolutely everything. It was part of what she admired so much about him. It wasn't just a journey that had forced her to grow up so fast, nothing had been easy for her. Her entire childhood had been nothing but heartbreaking. It took her almost ten years of following him around to finally realize that maybe he had it right. And damn it all if Jessie wasn't going to get her piece of that happiness, because maybe, all that belief, and hope and trust nonsense was why it always went right for him. She could really use things going right.

**Ash is like, a perfect Peter Pan right? The boy who is 10 forever. Practically writes itself lol. **

**STL**


	8. Crazy

8. Crazy: K.C. & JoJo

He was a childish idiot, obviously. He had foolishly overlooked how she looked at him, how she spoke to him, all the things she did for him and only him; but she was gone. Not that she hadn't been gone before. She had met up with and left him three times now. This time was different. This time, he had noticed that there was a bit more finality in her goodbye. A bit more sadness in her eyes. It took him an hour after she left to notice that she had slipped and said she loved him. It took a week for him to realize he hadn't stopped thinking about her since. When he reached a phone, he called her right away. She wasn't there. He was going to lose his mind soon, because it had all clicked into place. Had she really been aware of all this from the start? How was she not insane by now if she did? He knew he was well on his way to crazy, and so he decided right then and there that he wasn't ever, ever going to lose her again. It was going to take nearly a month to get to her, but if he couldn't see her again…he didn't even want to think about it.


	9. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

9. Can You Feel The Love Tonight: Lion King

Has anything ever been so painfully obvious? They were meant for each other, and, clearly, they were going to be together, probably forever. Never mind that they hadn't seen one another for years, that they had missed so much of the other's lives, or that it would make everyone else's lives infinitely more complicated. They were a set. But that didn't mean that Ash was going to take it laying down.

"Are we really just gonna sit here and let them go through with this?"

Dawn shushed him, tears welling up in her eyes as she watched.

There, before their eyes, after years apart, Pikachu and Buneary played in the grass and bushes, and in the end all Ash could do was sigh. Stupid love.


	10. The Devil Went Down to Georgia

10. The Devil Went Down to Georgia: CDB

Giovanni had bitten off far more than he could handle; but he didn't know that, and no one was about to warn him.

"I challenge you, young man, to a battle. If you win, I walk away from the crime game forever. If I win, you work for me."

Giovanni made the first move. Sending out a shockingly large Rhyhorn.

He didn't stand a chance. It didn't take long for Giovanni to know that he had been beaten. There were too many people gathered around for him to make a break for it. So, as his last Pokémon fell, he laid his pokeballs at the feet of the young man who had defeated him.

"I'm not taking these. You come back if you think you can handle it, but I told you, I, Gary Oak, am the best there has ever been."

Behind him, Ash only smiled. Gary had just defeated the head of Team Rocket. Though he could have done it better, and faster, he decided to let his friend have this moment before he showed him just who really _was_ the best there had ever been.

**THE END**

**-STL-**


End file.
